A Titan's Rage
by Neptune305
Summary: Little does mankind know, life under the Titans was paradise. Zeus, mad that his brother Hades would inherit the throne of Kronos, overthrew his father and became king. Since then mankind has slowly dissolved into something more…aggressive. Heroes have risen to take on the gods, but failed. A prophecy has been given Zeus will be defeated by his mortal brother...
1. Chapter 1

Jesse

Today was pretty embarrassing. I mean, yeah school filed trips to a history museum are supposed to be a great learning experience. But if a fourteen year old girl hands your butt to you on a platter, you lose all pride in yourself. I guess it doesn't make sense unless I explain the beginning…

That day we went to Broward Museum of History. I live in Miami near the coast. I'm slightly pale and really slim. I'm fourteen with a black hair that falls onto my face with hazel eyes. Well, they're more golden which people find disturbing.

I'm not that popular guy. I'm more of that loner who hangs out by himself at school. Why? There's this feeling I don't belong. Not with popular, nerds, or even other loners. I feel there's another place for me, like I belong somewhere else.

Here I am with my high school freshman class listening to man being enthusiastic about dead people.

"Napoleon was a great military leader in my opinion," he said.

A guy raised his hand. "Then why did he die?"

The smiled before he made his own joke. "Because he always came up short."

The class groaned. Not more lame history jokes.

"Come onto the pre-world war Germany."

The class shuffled to follow but with no interest in learning. I was about to follow when something caught my eye. In the Ancient Greek part of the museum stood a statue of a man with a lightning bolt in his hand.

A sudden spark went through my spine. I felt a connection. I slipped away from the group and made my way to the exhibit. As I stopped in front of the statue, I read the description.

Zeus:

King of the gods and ruler of the sky. He overthrew his father, the Titan Kronos, and ruled with his brothers Poseidon and Hades.

I frowned. Zeus? Why do I feel like I should know him?

"Hey, you!" A guy called out. I turned and scowled. It was Tyler Garcia, the most popular freshman at school. He's a part of the swimming team, football team, and has the perfect cheerleader girlfriend. Am I jealous? Maybe.

That's not why I'm scowling. Our school is very divided by social groups and Tyler is I should say…cocky.

Tyler was a little taller than me with spiky black hair and a tan Hispanic look. He was my age too with a black leather jacket with a T-shirt and jeans. He was more muscular than me and had a smile like "he owned this world".

"The class is that way. Are like blind? Can you see where I'm pointing?"

"I can see," I said surprisingly calm.

"What are you looking at?" He looked at the Zeus statue. "Are you into this dude?" Then he frowned. "I meant, into this Greek stuff. Not that you are…you know…"

I realized what he said. "I'm not. I just feel something here."

"The bathroom is near the Egypt room."

"Not that kind of something. I feel a connection."

I'm so indifferent to Tyler that I could care less whether he thought I'm creepy or crazy.

Tyler looked awkward. "What kind of connection? Like you belong?"

I looked at him directly. "What about you?"

Tyler looked unsure whether he should say more. "I do…what about curses? Do you know about those?"

"Curses?" I asked with confusion. "I don't know about any curses."

Tyler looked sad. "Yeah, crazy." Then he brought back his "I own the world" smile. "The only curse I know is my handsomeness. Look at me from my south west angle."

"Don't you feel like you're too cocky?"

"Nope, it's just called confidence."

We heard footsteps pound against the marble floor. A girl our age with blonde hair came over. Vanessa Sullivan. The second most popular girl in my grade.

She was slim with blonde hair and blue eyes with a European complexion. She was really pretty for a girl my age. I'm not just saying that, it seemed like all her features together became even more attractive. My heart skipped a beat and I almost fainted. She was wearing brown boots that made a loud sound against the floor. She had on a brown jacket and black shirt under it with white jeans.

Vanessa didn't look happy. "Mr. Blowfis is looking for you too. We're about to leave."

"I guess it really is no child left behind," Tyler joked. "Come on…what's your name again?"

"Jesse."

"Come on, James!"

"Jesse," I repeated.

"Who's that?"

Vanessa had enough. "Let's just go guys. Boys," she muttered like it was terrible word.

Tyler smile couldn't get bigger. "I just kid."

So together we walked out but I lagged behind to look at the paintings of Greek myths. Meanwhile, Tyler and Vanessa whispered in front of me, but I could hear their conversation fine.

"I thought he was cool," Tyler said.

"Jesse is really cute, but that's not the point. Your girlfriend isn't happy about your secrets."

"Quinn is scaring me. I need some space can you tell her to back off. It's a personal family thing."

Vanessa hesitated. "I may be her best friend, but even she won't listen to me. I told her not to invade your life."

"Can we not talk about her? She's raising my blood pressure already."

"Okay, so is Jesse single?"

"Interested?"

"All the girls are. He's so dark and mysterious. Everyone loves a brooding loner."

That took me by surprise. I'm somewhat popular?

The next moment changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse

A white hot explosion appeared in front of me. It was about five feet away so I really felt the impact and was blasted backwards off my feet. It singed the front of my shirt to almost black and filled up my nose with a burning scent. My face flushed from the explosion. I landed hard on my back and felt pain in the back of my head. I heard Tyler and Vanessa screaming but I couldn't make out the words.

A girl appeared before me. She was about sixteen with long silver hair tied into a ponytail. She wore some kind of Greek designed armor. Her eyes were blue like the sky and she looked…hot. That's the only word that came to my mind. But…her expression scared me. It was cold and merciless. At her hands were a bow and an arrow with a bunch of other arrows slung over her back in a quiver. The tip of the arrow glowed with a white aura.

I didn't know what to say. My heart began to beat faster from fear. Something told me she isn't a friend.

"W-who are you?" I stammered.

"Artemis, maiden of the moon and of goddess of the hunt. You, Jesse Pierce, will die by my hand."

"No thanks?"

"It is not an option."

Artemis placed an arrow in her bow and pointed it to my chest.

"No!"

Tyler appeared at the side of Artemis. He tried to grab her bow. Artemis grabbed his wrist and twisted his hand behind his back. It wasn't the manliest of screams. It sounded like a girl who saw a rat. I didn't know whether to be amused or scared. Tyler getting beat up by a girl and screaming like one? Amusing. But she might really be a goddess ready to kill? Scary.

Tyler kept screaming until Artemis flung him over by the Roman god, Roma. He slammed into her hard, but held on in some kind of bear hug so he wouldn't hit the floor.

I tried to get up but it was slow due to my pain. Artemis turned back to me.

"I will kill him after you."

"No chance!"

Vanessa literally came out of nowhere. She leaped over me and charged Artemis. Artemis responded with another arrow. Vanessa raised her fist and pounded the arrow. It broke against her fist like it was solid rock. The arrow exploded again creating a flash of light. I had to close my eyes, but Vanessa needed backup. I fought my pain and rose to my feet. I was shocked to see Vanessa still alive but her clothes were burned all over and steam rose from them.

Vanessa was beyond furious at the state of her clothes. "That was brand name from London!"

Even Artemis looked confused. "How did you withstand an exploding arrow?"

Vanessa wasn't in an answering mood. More like white-hot fury. She ran at Artemis and swung at her with that fury in a fist. Artemis dodged and leaped back.

She placed another arrow in her bow. I ran to Vanessa's side feeling a bit helpless, but I knew Artemis had a different plan. She regained her cold expression with a slight smile. The new arrow had a more metal shaft.

"This is a titanium arrow laced with an explosive rarely made by Hephaestus. How will you survive?" Artemis mused.

"Ka-chow!" Tyler came out of nowhere and snatched the arrow from Artemis. He ran with it toward our direction. "That was for my pride!"

Artemis's eyes flashed anger. "No foul mortal touches my sacred arrow." Artemis sounded angry. More angry than Vanessa was. Supernova angry.

Artemis grabbed a hunting knife, a good sixteen inches of pure steel, and threw it at Tyler.

A rush of adrenaline flowed through me. I felt the urge to protect Tyler and my instincts took over. I raised my hand in the direction of the knife. My energy drained and I felt more tired. The knife slowed down to halt right behind Tyler in mid air. I put more concentration on it and it reversed back toward Artemis in the same path faster than how it was thrown.

Artemis rolled out of the way and the knife slammed into the wall with so much force it broke clean through leaving a pizza sized hole.

Tyler joined us. "Wow, Jesse. You should try out for the football team."

"Whoops," I said. I felt more tired like I just ran two miles to school.

Artemis glowered at me. "I will not stand here as you mock Olympus." Artemis seemed to grow. I'm so serious, every second she seemed to become bigger. At one point she passed ten feet. "Your time powers cannot defeat me. Your parents will not win and the rule of Zeus will last. Feel the full power of the moon!"

Tyler turned green. "The moon?"

Artemis began to glow bright white. Her power seemed to burn the air and my skin. I knew all three of us would die if we didn't escape.

A voice spoke at the Roman exhibit. A woman at a doorway spoke to us. She was at the supply closet next to Roma. We couldn't see her due to the doorway being as bright as Artemis.

"Come!" She yelled. "Run here to safety!"

Tyler squinted. "Mom?"

"Come on!" She yelled.

"Let's go," I said. I hope we can trust her.

Vanessa didn't move. She was in Chuck Norris mode ready for another round with Artemis.

"Let's go," I said surprisingly soft. "We need leave."

Vanessa scowled and turned on Artemis. "She owes me a new wardrobe."

We ran to the doorway as quickly as we could.

"Do you think you can run away from me? I've hunted monsters more dangerous than you snot nosed creatures!"

Tyler threw the arrow back at her like a football. "Hunt my-"

I'm not repeating what Tyler said. It would offend a donkey.

The arrow exploded behind us. Tyler went fist threw the doorway, then Vanessa, and at last me. The woman at the doorway closed the door as a wave of fire came at us. I caught a glimpse of the woman who just saved us.

Now, I'm wishing we stayed with Artemis.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa

"I'm not your mom," the lady repeated.

Tyler slumped his shoulders. "You seemed so…familiar."

The lady smiled with pity. "I was there when you were born."

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"I am…"

Yeah, I stopped paying attention after a while. I had bigger things to worry about. We were walking on a regular sidewalk. It was gray but the edges and the area surrounding us was white like snow. It was like we were in another dimension.

I still couldn't believe what I did with Artemis. I knew she wasn't good and something told me to fight. All that punching the arrow and surviving was my instincts. I knew despite the logic, I wouldn't get hurt. Artemis woke up something in me. Something strong and indestructible.

I knew I had a tough personality despite my frequent weakness for a little glamour. That surge of super strength was a stretch.

Tyler's voice brought me back.

"The rash went away after I put the cream. Actually…" He scratched his rump. "It might still be there."

"Ew!" I said in disbelief.

Everyone looked at me with me with confusion as we walked.

"Tyler is talking about some kind of…what was it?" Jesse asked.

Tyler avoided looking at us. "Nothing, Eos knows."

"Who's Eos?"

The lady looked at me. "Are you okay?"

The lady was pale but had an inner glow to her. Her hair was golden like was morning sunlight and the same color as her eyes. She had one a simple white dress that seemed to glow.

"Yes, you're Eos? I'm sure your parents thought it was original."

Eos frowned. "This is no joke. I am the Titan of dawn. I saved you from Artemis, Zeus's number one assassin. She will not rest until you three are killed."

"Another thing to look forward to today," Tyler mumbled.

A doorway appeared at the end of the sidewalk. It was pitch black so it was impossible to see the other side.

"This is the best I can do for you. Tyler, your mother never wanted this curse for you, but she had no choice. The best you can do is deal with it. Vanessa, you are capable of great things, probably more than your brother. Jesse, good luck with the impossible task ahead of you. I will help in anyway I can, in which you all are my family."

"Family?" I repeated with disbelief.

"Yes, I am your…cousin."

Tyler shook his head. "I've never seen you at any family reunions."

"On your Titan side," Eos exclaimed.

"You keep saying Titan," Tyler said. "You mean we're related to the Tennessee Titans? I guess that football team is okay."

"No," Eos said with irritation. "The Titans, rulers of the cosmos before the gods."

Jesse laughed nervously. "You mean Greek mythology is real? Eos, you're so funny."

"I do not lie. The gods are the fiends who destroyed our king and took over. Humanity has held on due to us Titans still fighting to protect them from domination. You guys can tip that scale."

"Slow down little mama," I said. "In Greek mythology the gods are somewhat good. The Titans are the evil ones."

"In reality, the Titans are when humanity prospered and the gods is when your kind has been going downhill," Eos said. "War, disease, and even terrible darkness occurred under Zeus."

I frowned. "So, what can we do? They're gods. All powerful immortals."

"Yet you are half Titan," Eos explained. "You were able to take on Artemis with no knowledge of your powers. Think about what you are capable of. There is one family member I want to train you."

We reached the doorway, but Eos stayed back.

"Wait, what about my monthly problem?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, and what brother?" I asked.

"And what impossible task should I do?" Jesse complained.

Eos smiled at us. "Ask Themis."

A wave of air slammed into us and we fell back into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa

I woke up in a library. This is not the place I expected to be after our little journey. It was bigger than a basketball court. Books everywhere with little signs telling where each section was like: Fiction, History, and Mythology.

Tyler groaned. "I hate learning."

We all got up. Tyler looked freaked out like he was close to something that was important. He was Hispanic from Spain. He had a muscular build but still a little slim. He was taller than me by a couple of inches but it was no contest who was in charge with us; me. I was good friends with him but we hung out a lot because his girlfriend Quinn was my best friend.

Then, Jesse. He was the guy I wanted more information on. He had really golden eyes and slightly long black hair that seemed like a waterfall on his forehead. To be honest, Jesse is good looking. Not in that athletic way like Tyler, but in that mysterious sense. I don't really know him but the way he stood at my side today, it shows that he's really brave.

We all got up. I was still wondering about what Eos said. I have a brother? No way, not even on the Titan side.

"No shoes in the library!"

I turned to a woman at the doorway. She looked older like a mother with long black hair and analyzing brown eyes behind glasses. Just one look she gave us made it appear she was piecing together our identities. She wore a simple goldenrod dress with several books in her hands.

Tyler scoffed. "Since when?"

"Since Caesar was killed," the woman said simply.

"Are you another Titan?" Jesse asked with disbelief.

"Yes. I am Themis, Titan of law and order."

Tyler sighed. "I hate that show."

Themis remained unfazed. "You guys are…"

"Here, because Eos sent us," I explained.

"She sent you here because…"

"We were attacked by Artemis."

Themis finally realized something. "You are the heroes I've been waiting for! The ones who will return Kronos to the throne."

"What?" We all said in unison.

"You don't seem much like heroes. Tyler, you're too cocky. Jesse, you're so anti-social. Vanessa, you're so easily distracted. So much flaws to fix."

I scowled. "I'm no hero. I'm a regular fourteen year old girl who wants to go back home. Right guys?"

Jesse and Tyler suddenly found the rug interesting.

"Right guys?" I repeated with more force.

"I don't want to go back home," Jesse admitted.

Tyler nodded. "I need to find out about my real mom and why I have this…problem."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I guess I'm going back alone."

Themis held up a free hand. "Vanessa, Artemis is a hunter. You go back home, you will put all your friends and family in danger. Please, listen to why you are here. Then you may make your choice."

I scowled. I have a family back home. My mom, sisters, and even my friends are people I can't leave behind so easily.

Jesse awkwardly put his arm around me. "We'll see your family again. When we understand the danger and are able to protect ourselves. We will return."

I was stunned for a second he knew exactly what was bothering me. I felt my eyes tear up but I didn't want to look weak not even for a second.

"Fine, I'll listen."

"Take your shoes off and follow me to the Greek section."

We all listened and followed Themis to the biggest corner. At the table we sat at one side while Themis sat at the other side.

"You guys look so much like your parents," Themis commented. "But I was hoping for more…heroic choices."

"Sorry if we disappoint," I snapped.

"It's okay, your brother wasn't much when he came here."

"Who is this brother?"

Themis smiled at my frustration. "Let me explain from the beginning. The Olympians are the villains. All myths you heard about the Titans doing evil was false. The original ruler passed the throne down to Kronos after he proved he was able to handle the weapon Ouranos thought his true son can handle."

"The sickle," Jesse said.

"Well, it's more of a scythe. The gods said sickle to make the weapon seem more…tamed. So out of all the Titan sons, Kronos took the throne while Gaea and Ouranos slept parallel to each other in the earth and the sky. Kronos never killed his father; Ouranos gave him the throne of pure choice."

"What about the Cyclopes?" Jesse asked. "I thought Gaea was mad he threw him into…that…place…where it's dark."

"Thank you for that wonderful description," Themis said sarcastically. "Tartarus is a prison for the most evil of spirits guarded by the immortal with the same name. Ouranos never imprisoned them. Cyclopes always had a knack for building things. It came down to a point where they wanted to build weapons and Ouranos forbid that. Then when Zeus wanted to overthrew Kronos, he came to the Cyclopes and proposed no limit to what they wanted to make. They could make whatever their hearts desired."

Tyler made an intense face like he was on the toilet. I think he was trying to understand what Themis said.

"So," he said. "Why did Zeus want to overrule Kronos in the first place?"

"Kronos knew his time would come one day," Themis said. "So he chose his eldest son, Hades. Kronos never ate his children, another rumor spread around by Zeus. Zeus knew Hades never desired the throne, but Hades couldn't deny his father. Neither Hades nor Poseidon wanted to rule. Zeus went to Kronos and pleaded to take the throne, as Kronos was the youngest brother like him to the throne. Kronos saw greed and jealousy in Zeus and never wanted to give him the throne. Kronos would rather Hades or Poseidon take control."

"So," Themis continued. "Zeus gathered an army. He convinced his brothers Poseidon and Hades that Kronos would create a new set of children to take their place. It was false, but his brothers believed him. So, that was the war against the Titans. We lost and Zeus took control by force. The Throne of Creation cannot be taken by force; it must be passed down to the most eligible successor in the family. Humanity went downhill after that. War erupted, death became more constant and violent, and disease became common."

Themis sighed and looked depressed. Suddenly I felt more interested in this.

"Do you remember the war?" I asked. "What was it like?"

"All earthy elements at war," Themis continued. "Clashes of nature, enough to devastate the planet. Gaea and Ouranos did all they could to minimize the damage and stop Zeus. Gaea even created Typhon but even that was unsuccessful. They even used our last resorts against us."

"Last resorts?" Jesse asked.

"The demititans, like you served the Titans. There are no such things as demigods. The gods would not come together with humans as it beneath their dignity. But we Titans knew that humanity could walk freely and even with our mixed bloodlines challenge the gods. We couldn't have many children, but we had some. An example is Vanessa's brother, son of Atlas. Hercules."

My jaw dropped and I stared at Themis with disbelief. "Atlas is my dad? How? The Hercules is my brother? No way."

"Yes, he is. Zeus claimed Hercules as his son but Hercules was known for his strength. Not a trait of Zeus. Atlas bears the heavens and it is his power that Hercules inherited. Some other famous ones was Perseus, son of Hyperion and Theseus, son of Oceanus. After their time, Zeus implanted into society that they came from the Olympians, which is a lie. We Titans couldn't freely challenge the Olympians as we didn't have the strength necessary. But we just got a prophecy from Gaea not long ago that only one person has the power to defeat Zeus."

"Why are you looking at me?" Jesse asked.

Themis shrugged. "No reason in particular."

"How is Atlas my father, he's trapped under sky!"

"What about my mom, S-" Tyler started.

"Enough!" Themis commanded. "It is bedtime, so go to bed. You each have individual rooms I will show you to. Tomorrow, your training starts and I will answer all questions in the morning."

Not one single demititan was happy with that answer.

"Um, Themis," Tyler said awkwardly. "Can I talk to you privately? It's a super emergency."


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler

"What is it, Tyler?"

"Answer my question. I have this curse where every full moon…I loose control. I definitely know it's not puberty."

"Tyler do you know who your mother is?" Themis asked.

I sighed. "Titan of the moon or something."

Themis laughed at me. "You're so wrong. Don't you sense it? What's your favorite sport?"

"Swimming…oh."

"Yes, feel it. The power of the ocean flows within you."

"Who's my mom? I'm not into this Greek thing. My dad called her Selena."

"Maybe she wanted to use a nickname. Your mother is Tethys, Titan queen of the oceans."

My hopes soared. "I'm prince of the oceans? Awesome! Do I get a princess? A royal bodyguard? Endless buffet of sea food? Can I breathe underwater forever? Am I immortal too? Do I get an entourage of sharks?"

"Slow down, Tyler!" Themis smiled faintly. "You are not prince of the oceans. The curse you have was given to you for a reason."

"Why?" I lost my hope. "Why do I have to turn into sea werewolf freak every full moon?"

It isn't fair. People think I'm cocky because I want them to. This curse destroyed my life. I keep hiding secrets from everyone in my life so they don't trust me anymore. They don't understand what I go through. The pain of transforming is unbearable. It's like walking through a sea of fire naked, and I'm not exaggerating. That first night I cried through it all. But to everyone else, I have to look strong. Act like nothing's wrong and seem like the life of the party. Then, maybe…people will accept the freak I am. I still never got over that very night a year ago…

I was walking Quinn home. Its eighth grade year and we go to high school in a couple of months. Quinn was a great girl. Someone who knows how to have fun and is smarter than she looks. A bit too smart, for my own good.

"In high school, let's be the power couple," Quinn proposed.

I smiled. "Why?"

"Tyler, you really are handsome. I just don't want to lose you to the head cheerleader. Plus, I don't want to be a nobody anymore. I want to be a queen bee."

"You're perfect just the way you are."

Quinn wasn't pleased with that answer. "Well, I'm going in. Talk to you later Tyler."

"Bye, Quinn." I kissed her on the cheek and walked back down the street to home.

It was a dark and cool night. The city of Miami was quiet but restless. The full moon rose up into the sky. Its light illuminated the city.

My skin began to itch as I walked near the beach where the light of moon was at its peak. My head felt woozy. I tripped over my own feet. I fell to go the ground. My vision became uneven. My temperature began to rise and sweat poured down my face.

Pain seared through my body like a wildfire. I felt my body trembling. I looked at my hands and saw the bones under them moving unnaturally. I lifted up my shirt and saw my ribcage shifting under my skin. My vision turned red and my teeth became sharper. The pain was too much, that was when I blacked out as tears strolled down my cheeks.

My first transformation was that night. The house I ended up in was abandoned. It was old but I made things worst. Claw marks on the walls and the foundation torn up completely. Every full moon for the year, I went there and chained myself up. The damage I caused made me fear the creature I became.

"Tyler, are you with me?" Themis asked.

"Yes," I said. "Wait…fudge pops! There's a full moon tomorrow night!"

Themis frowned. "True, I'll help you. But you have to tell Jesse and Vanessa. You need to trust them."

I wasn't so sure about that. They might not want to be near someone dangerous like me.

"Tyler, trust them. You need them to watch your back against Oceanus."

"He is…"

"King of the oceans," Themis answered. "Husband to Tethys."

"My mom cheated on him with my dad. Why?"

"Ask your mom. Ask her why you bear this curse. Please, go to bed. We have to go train tomorrow and I need you at full strength."

I nodded wistfully. "Okay."

I trudged to my bedroom more scared of tomorrow than any other full moon.

**Hey guys, as you can see I'm new here, if you can write some reviews and tell me how I could improve my craft I'd appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler

"Stop it!" Jesse scowled.

"I'm not touching you!" I growled.

"You're violating my personal space."

"Get back up, guys!" Vanessa yelled. "You're embarrassing us."

I helped Jesse back up. Themis was playing something similar to flag football. She wore track clothes with a piece of cloth hanging from her hip. She told us we had to use our powers to get the flag. She told us that the exercise could last all day if necessary.

We were outside the mansion. It was big and white. It seemed even bigger than our school. Themis lived in Kansas within a secluded area of pure woods. She told us not to worry about people finding out where we were. Our practice took place in the grassy backyard.

"Jesse, for a son of Kronos you aren't a great leader," Themis pointed out.

Jesse didn't enjoy that comment. "I'm no leader. I'm a one man team."

"Jesse, I'm going to pound you! Use your time powers!" Vanessa ordered.

"I don't know how," he said frustrated.

I knew Tyler Optimus Maximus could save the day. Oh yeah, in Latin it means I'm the best and the greatest. Hold the applause.

I just needed a good source of water…then it hit me.

I ran to Themis using some football moves. I tried to tackle her but she easily dodged. I rolled with it and did a cartwheel to land back on my feet.

"Vanessa!" I yelled. "I need to some heavy pressure."

"From where?"

"Toward the house!"

I charged Themis. I did a low kick sweep and simply stepped over it like it was nothing. I reached for the flag and she flashed away, like she teleported. This time she was next to Jesse. Themis whispered something in his ear and he looked enraged. Vanessa jumped about twenty feet into the air above Themis and began to fall back down. Jesse saw the attack ran out of the way. Themis looked up in the air with a look of surprise.

I had to admit, I was a bit jealous of Vanessa. She had super strength and almost indestructible skin. The best kind of skills for a head on battle.

Themis smiled, which worried me. She took out a book and started reading it.

They said I was cocky, I thought.

Themis jumped into the air toward Vanessa and threw a random left kick. Vanessa blocked it and got in a good right punch. Themis blurred out of the way and appeared behind Vanessa. Her eyes never left the book from what I saw. Vanessa landed to the ground with a big BOOM! Dust encased Vanessa and eventually blew away. Vanessa wasn't exactly happy. Themis landed like a soft feather.

I needed her closer to the house then the magic happens. Vanessa charged to Themis again. Themis dodged every attack like it was nothing. Even I knew Themis was making Vanessa angrier. People don't like to say it but Vanessa has temper problems.

Vanessa did an impossible roundhouse kick to Themis's side but she blocked it with one hand like it was nothing. Vanessa fell upside down being held up Themis. It bothered me how she never took her eyes off that book. Are all immortals this powerful?

Themis casually threw Vanessa away in the air. Thankfully, Jesse came out of nowhere and caught her. I had no chance against her without any water. Just a bit more towards the house…

"Kronos defeated by a son of Poseidon?" Themis shouted at her book. "Nonsense! Well, compared to Jesse's fighting it might be possible…"

Jesse looked beyond mad. He dropped Vanessa.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I'm so over this. I'm going to hand your butt to you on a celestial bronze platter!"

Themis laughed. "You guys need to read this book. Percy Jackson is so funny. Athena knows how to write a good book."

Jesse ran at Themis. At first I thought another lesson in humiliation. Then, Jesse got even faster, so fast that he seemed like a blur. In a quick second he jumped and came back down in super speed. Themis jumped back with surprise.

"How-"

Jesse didn't even let her finish. He charged at her again with his super speed. Themis took her eyes off her book so she could focus on Jesse's attacks.

So not fair! I thought. Jesse gets super speed?

Jesse began to run around her. A couple of times I heard a laugh. A crazy laugh like Jesse was enjoying the turn on this tide. He was creating his own mini-tornado and Themis was trapped in the middle. I could feel the strong winds from where I was standing and Themis was beginning to float into the air. She scowled and did a rotating kick into the tornado's edges on the ground. In a heartbeat, Jesse tripped and he flew out of the tornado. He landed hard on his face.

The tornado disappeared and Themis stood with her hair in a crazy looking form. I doubt we could win this exercise. I looked at my team. Vanessa gave up and was staring at the clouds. Jesse looked at me and gave me a thumb up and nodded his head to the house.

I noticed that Themis was practically five feet from the front door…

I concentrated on the plumbing. Themis said that it was directly under the foundation of the house.

Hello, water. Bend to my will!

Nothing.

Shazam!

Nothing.

I am your prince! Karate Chop!

Nothing.

I became angrier. I channeled that to the water. Fear my wrath!

The ground shook violently like an earthquake. A foot from Themis a strong stream of water shot from the ground. I let my instincts take over. I raised my fist in the direction of Themis. The stream made a U-turn to Themis.

"Tyler!" She shouted. "That's toilet water!" Oops.

She got dumped with gallons and gallons of apparently toilet water. After a minute, I made the water stop. The ground around Themis was muddy and brown.

I walked toward her but almost face-planted myself to the floor. I felt exhausted like I went to all of my sport practices in one day.

Themis snapped her fingers and the landscape went back to normal and Themis was dry like she was never wet.

Wow, the power of an immortal.

"Good job guys!" Themis shouted. Jesse and Vanessa lugged over. "You did well, but I expect more teamwork. Jesse you can't just do what you want. If there were multiple enemies, you need to consider what's best for everyone. Not you. You have a team now, not your one man show. Vanessa you did good but you can't give up so easily. Tyler you make a great leader. You can teach Jesse a couple of things."

Everyone was pleased except Jesse.

"I'm not a leader. Make Tyler leader."

Tyler noticed his plea was more desperate.

"Destiny does not work that way," Themis said.

Jesse shook his head. "Then I reject my destiny." He turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving!" Jesse called back.

"You'll die if you leave this sanctuary," Themis warned.

I swear I heard Jesse say, "Good riddance."

"Did anyone notice we didn't capture the flag?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Percy Jackson series. All rights remain to Rick Riordan.**

Jesse

I kicked a stone as I walked through the forest. Why is Themis so expectant of me? Sure, that running fast thing was cool. Somehow I "pushed" myself forward through time. So every thing seemed slower and I was able to react to everything faster.

But I can't be a leader. I'll just let everyone down.

"I believe in you big brother."

That voice sent chills down my spine. It can't be…

I turned to see myself facing a ten year old girl. She had my black hair but it was longer for a girl. Her eyes were a golden hazel. She wore the same thing she had on the day she died. A yellow sun sweater and shirt with jeans. She had on that weird combination of socks and sandals. Her smile was the thing that tore out my heart.

"Jenna?" I called.

"Yes, big brother?"

"Am I…are you…"

Jenna reached her hand out but something seemed to push it back.

"You need to save me. Find me and you will be able to release dad."

"What? Kronos?"

"Save me!" Jenna yelled. Her body became blurry and was fading quickly.

"No!" I reached out to her but I was too late. Jenna was gone like she was an illusion.

I fell to my knees. My baby sister. The one I killed…

"You really need to get a grip."

A turned to see a guy standing casually behind me. He was older than me at about two years with black hair that fell onto his face like a split waterfall and sea green eyes. He had on a blue windbreaker and regular running shorts.

Seeing my dead sister was still bothering me. I had to calm down before tears came into my eyes.

"What?" I asked trying to be a little more casual. "First of all, who are you?"

"It's okay," the guy said. "I know you won't go fan girl on me. I know you know me."

I blinked. "Not really."

The guy looked at me with surprise. "Come on! I have seven popular teen books about myself and a hit movie with a sequel coming out soon! You know me! My last book was named after me: The Son of Neptune!"

I thought about it. "Harry Potter?"

"Percy Jackson," the guy corrected.

Didn't Themis mention a Percy Jackson?

"I honestly don't know you."

Percy scowled. "You suck eggrolls."

"Hey! I'm allergic to eggrolls."

"What are you? Son of Apollo? Please don't say Ares."

I shook my head. "Son of Kronos."

"Demititan scum!" Percy yelled randomly.

"Hey, watch it."

"Come at me bro!" Percy said taking out a pen. "I'm ready for you."

I bit back a laugh. "You want to defend yourself with…a pen? Classic."

Percy uncapped his pen in a split second it grew into a three foot long leaf-shaped blade. It grew in the forest with a faint glow from its bronze.

My jaw dropped. "Listen Percy, I don't want to fight. Can't we take a nice walk by the creek?"

Percy definitely came at me. He did an overhead slash and I ducked. I rolled to the left and took off running.

"Coward!" Percy yelled after me.

Something in me made me stop. I remembered Jenna and how she was depending on me to save her.

My baby sister needs me, I thought. I messed up with her but now here's a chance to fix everything. I need to be better and stronger.

I turned back to Percy Jackson. "Percy, we live in a society where honor is everything."

Percy shrugged. "We also live in a society where pizza gets to your house before the police from personal experience."

I stood in a dramatic fighting pose. "Prepare for defeat!"

I super sped to Percy. I jumped up and came back down punching him with a good right hook.

Percy fell back into a tree and leaves rained down around us. He smiled and came at me with his sword. He slashed and hacked but with my super speed I was able to dodge his attacks.

Suddenly, things began to change. The wind picked up and water slashed in my face like I was walking through a storm. Lightning flashed at my side.

"What the peach fuzz?" I yelled over the howling wind.

Percy smiled like he was enjoying my fear of the storm. I realized that Percy had created his own personal hurricane.

"Who is your parent? Oceanus or are you Tyler's Titan brother?"

Percy continued to smile. "Neither."

The force of his hurricane was too much. I was lifted off my feet and was thrown back almost thirty feet. I landed hard on the moist soil near a small creek.

Percy stepped out of the forest calmly. His hurricane was already gone.

"Try harder son of Kronos."

I got up to my feet. "You want me to whoop your butt? Fine!"

"I lead my friends to victory. Can the same be said for you?"

"Of course! I have purpose to fight!" I said thinking of Jenna.

"What about Vanessa and Tyler?" Percy asked. "Aren't they your comrades?"

I thought about it. I finally feel like I belong to a proper place. Being with Tyler and Vanessa feels…right. I felt guilty for leaving them. I let down Jenna once. But I won't do the same to my friends.

"Yes, I will return to them. I will bring down the gods!"

Percy frowned. "Why does that bother me? Whatever," he shrugged. He leapt into the air and brought down his sword on the mud where I used to be.

We ran at each other for one final clash. The part where it will be decided who will be the victor.

"Stop!" Percy yelled. For some reason, I listened.

"This is dangerous," Percy pointed out. "It's muddy and one of us could slip, smashing their head into a rock. Or even fall into the creek."

I nodded. "I agree. Where do we continue this battle?"

Percy shook his head. "You found your purpose in this war. Well, a temporary one but still motivating. Your friends are counting on you. One last thing, I'm a son of Poseidon."

Everything around me began to dissolve into bubbles, even Percy himself.

I opened my eyes to a new place. I was back in the forest just after I kicked the stone.

"So Jesse, have you found your resolve?"

I turned to Themis. This was her plan. Everything was an illusion. That made me angry…again.

"How dare you use my sister on me!"

Themis gave a look of confusion. "Come again?"

"My sister, Jenna," I repeated.

Themis continued to look clueless. "You have a sister? My illusion was only the famous fictional character Percy Jackson."

Even an immortal couldn't have pulled off looking like a clueless badger. Themis can't be faking. My anger disappeared and hope filled me up.

I will save you Jenna, I thought to myself as a silent promise. I'm sorry for what I did, but I will things right.

Jenna even mentioned bringing back our dad, Kronos.

"Themis, there's something you need to know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Percy Jackson series. All rights remain to Rick Riordan.**

Jesse

"Yo, bro!" Tyler yelled. "What happened?"

Themis and I finally arrived at the mansion again. I could tell she was still troubled by my possible revelation. My sister Jenna is possibly a daughter of Kronos.

"I have a new respect in that book series…with that dude…what was his name again? Perry Johnson? And…I'm not your bro."

"Percy Jackson," Themis corrected. "Let's go to the kitchen for some ice tea and then I can attempt to answer any questions you have."

We all walked into the kitchen. I knew I had something to say to both Tyler and Vanessa but I figured it could wait a while.

"You each get one question. So choose wisely."

"I'll save Vanessa one," I said. "How did Kronos and Atlas meet our parents? They're not exactly able to travel freely."

"Smart move," Themis commented. "Atlas is able to leave his burden once every thousand years for one day only. Kronos was more difficult. By channeling his spirit, he's able to possess another person and embed his spirit in them temporarily for about a while over…a couple of years. I guess that's how he had you Jesse and…" Themis trailed off but I knew she meant: and Jenna.

"My question," Tyler said. "Who gave me my curse of the moon?"

Themis shrugged. "I don't know. But I know who you should ask. Selene, goddess of the moon, would know the answer."

"How can we ask her?" Tyler asked.

"You already used your one question! Vanessa, what is yours?"

Vanessa studied Tyler as he flashed his tongue at Themis.

"My question is for Tyler. What is this curse you're talking about?"

Tyler suddenly found his shirt interesting. "Not anything serious…I just go on a murderous and destructive rampage every full moon."

"Sounds pretty serious to me," Vanessa said. "How long have you had this?"

"About a year."

"You never told me!" Vanessa cried.

"You were my girlfriend's best friend. Not exactly the first person on my list to inform about my condition."

I saw Tyler differently. As he talked he seemed more weary and unenthusiastic like this curse was doing some damage.

"How can we help?" I asked.

Tyler sighed. "You can't. Just stay out of my way tonight."

"I know how Tyler's curse works," Themis admitted. "The moon has always had an effect on the ocean pulling in and out the tides. Due to his mom, the ocean runs in his blood making him an easy target for the curse."

"Great sea water runs in my blood," Tyler said sadly. "No wonder I have high sodium levels in my blood."

Themis clapped her hands on her head. "I have a great idea for an amazing bonding experience for you all. You all will camp out to see Tyler on his full moon!"

Themis made it sound like a cool adventure.

"I would love to help Tyler," I admitted. "But if he becomes a murderous beast….I'll pass."

Tyler nodded. "I could hurt them!"

Themis shook her head. "Share your curse Tyler. So you may not go through it alone. Jesse and Vanessa can handle themselves. Jesse controls time itself and Vanessa is virtually indestructible."

Vanessa was staring at Tyler. "Tyler is my friend. I'll go."

I sighed. "It's not like we have cable out here. I'll check it out too."

Tyler looked outraged. "Guys-"

Vanessa pounded her fist on the table. "You try to change my mind and I'll pound your insides outside."

Tyler dropped his head to the table. "I like my insides in. Fine, but be super ultra careful."

"Careful is my motto," I promised.


	9. Chapter 9

Vanessa

I was worried for Tyler. Sure, I used to be only friends with him because he was my best friend's boyfriend. But now….he seemed like the only genuine friend I have other than Jesse.

We were in the forest in the night. It was dark outside with the only light coming from the moon and the stars. The moon was full and white like snow. Now that I know that the full moon was causing Tyler pain, I felt like destroying it with my bare hands.

Tyler went to a rock and starting to pace nervously. He put down his backpack and took out metal chains. Tyler then took off his shirt showing a well worked out body complete with six pack abs.

"Wow," I said in spite of myself.

Tyler held his head up high. "This is nothing. If I bend my stomach enough, I'll get eight. What about you Jesse?"

I noticed Jesse looked…shameful.

"I have some; they might not be as noticeable…"

Tyler attached three of the chains to the biggest trees with the end of the chains wrapped to both of his arms and neck.

"Get back," he ordered. "I become more than just a party animal. When the moon reaches its apex, I'll lose myself."

"I did not understand that last sentence," I admitted.

"I'll….arrghh!"

Tyler doubled over in pain. He sank to his knees holding his chest. His ribcage seemed to move around under his skin. I clasped my hands over my mouth as I saw the beginning. Tyler started coughing and as he went on all fours, his spine snaked up and down on his back. Tyler punched the ground in fury. When he looked up, Jesse and I squealed.

The iris in his eyes changed from green to silver. Fangs sprouted from his mouth. The rock under him began to crack from his fury.

Tyler's cries of pain were getting to us after a couple of minutes.

"Help…" He cried. "Help…"

Jesse came forward. "Bro…"

Tyler moved so fast, I could barely process what happened.

Tyler ran forward with speed almost like Jesse's and grabbed his throat. Jesse crumbled under Tyler's wrath.

For a second I was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't believe what Tyler was doing. I thought he was exaggerating his transformation.

Jesse looked red in the face. He growled at Tyler and I felt a release of powerful energy. The air around Jesse and Tyler began to ripple like water when a stone falls into it. Manic Tyler grunted with confusion as slowly, but surely, his hands came off Jesse's neck. Tyler was thrown back by an invisible force to the trees. Jesse coughed and gasped for air, his neck visibly red. Tyler didn't stay down for long. He bones creaking became even louder and he winced.

I knew Tyler wouldn't stay under control. It's too dangerous for Jesse and me to be here. I ran to Jesse and picked him up and threw him over my shoulder.

"Hey!" He croaked. "This is awkward for me!"

I didn't care. I ran into the forest away from Tyler. The last thing I heard was the sound of the chains breaking and the howl of a predator spreading through the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanessa

Jesse and I sat in a cave near a lake. The light came from the moon reflecting off the lake. I was a bit tired from all the running but Tyler was really tearing up the forest.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm super awesome," Jesse said. "My somewhat werewolf friend nearly killed me and I reversed time to stop him. Wow, you can't make stuff like this up."

"I'm sorry for freezing up like that. I should've-"

"It's cool," Jesse interrupted. "I walked up to him. It's my fault."

We were running from Tyler for about ten minutes. We knew he was running around in the forest and we have about a couple of hours before he changes back.

Then again, I'm kind of glad that's it's just me and Jesse. He kind of bothers me…like he's the biggest question mark in the room. I know nothing about him other than the son of Kronos thing. It's my chance to understand my so called leader.

"So…" I started.

"Yes?"

"Do you have family?"

Jesse looked grim. "A mother and a sister."

"Do you miss them?"

"My sister yes, but my mom…it's complicated."

I didn't want to intrude into his personal life so I offered to talk about mine.

"Why are you doing this?" Jesse asked. "Is this your plan for bonding?"

"What? No…I just don't know you."

"I've had enough doom, gloom, and personal growth for one day."

"Okay," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said. "I just don't open up to other people…it feels awkward."

I tried to smile with assurance. "Okay."

"I'm positive you're a great person. You seem smart, tough, and really pretty."

My heart fluttered a bit. "You think I'm pretty?"

Jesse's face was already red but I think it just got redder. "I…want to tell you something. But don't tell anyone. I just want to figure things out."

Jesse explained to me the situation with his sister.

"I'll help you," I said when he finished.

"Why? You don't really know a lot about me."

"We're a team now," I assured. "Plus, I know enough to trust you. You will be a great leader. You're brave, compassionate, and handsome."

Jesse smiled. "You think I'm handsome?"

"A little bit," I teased.

"What about your family?"

I hesitated. "Well, my parents are about to divorce and I have three sisters. So, I've been trying to play mediator and be strong for my sisters saying everything will be okay."

Jesse nodded. "Seeing as you can probably bring down a brick building, I'm confident you are strong."

"Thanks," I said softly. "But I think it was because of Atlas. My dad always accused my mom of being unfaithful and here is the result sitting in a cave hiding from her sea werewolf friend."

I knew I sounded bitter but I didn't care. I'm sure Jesse could relate. Here we are stuck with the worst possible burden to change everything for humanity but we aren't even at the age to drive a car. Lame to the max.

"If there was anyone I had to save the world with, I'm glad it's you, Vanessa."

I looked at Jesse and I felt something. My instincts told me to lean to him and he did the same. Just when we were five inches from each other, a roar came and a huge earthquake shook the cave.

At the entrance was a fearsome creature. It was about ten feet tall with thick, rough gray skin. It was like a sea wolf. Its face was like a wolf's but its paws were webbed. At his arms and back were fins sharp enough to cut through metal. The wolf's face was sleek and his eyes were silver with a blue glow.

Jesse and I stood up in a rush. The sea wolf roared again. I trembled unsure if I could stand against something like that. But I didn't have a choice. Why? Because he lunged at us with the intent of killing.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler

I woke up in a patch of dirt. My body felt ice cold and wet. I was exhausted and I was breathing raggedly, which usually comes up after my full moon happens.

Last night I had the usual pain and I blacked out after trying to take control. The image of my friends looking at me unable to help was the last thing I saw. It left me a whole in my heart which was being filled with despair. Are they okay? What did my alter ego do?

I saw the destruction in the cold morning mist. Trees all around the lake was ripped out of their roots. The ground was demolished and had deep trenches. A place that used to be a cave into a cliff was caved in by rocks.

I stood up weakly and noticed one important detail about myself. My lack of clothing.

"Ah!" I yelled.

Usually I hide some for after my transformation. But I was so concentrated on Vanessa and Jesse; I forgot to get some from my room.

"So not cool! Stupid, Garcia!" I muttered shivering.

I heard a voice in the distance yelling, "Tyler!"

I panicked and noticed a lake a couple of yards away. I ran at top speed and dived in. I felt the coolness of the water on my skin and took a deep breath to calm me down. Wait…deep breath? I panicked and expected to choke. But I felt normal underwater, possibly even better. My tiredness went away and I could breathe normally. Like I was only taking in the oxygen from the water.

Wicked, I thought. Aquaman is a loser compared to me. Especially from my southwest angle.

I swam up to the surface. I reached the air with Themis standing above me.

"Why are you in there?" She asked.

"I don't have any clothes," I said awkwardly.

Themis snapped her fingers. "Now you do."

I looked down into the water and a blue T-shirt and black jeans was certainly on me. "Thanks for the now wet threads," I mumbled.

I swam back to the ground near the lake. As I climbed of the water, I was tackled back in.

"Now this just defeats the purpose," I growled.

"Tyler!" Vanessa yelled next to me in the water. "You're back to normal!" She even hugged me fiercely.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly. For the first time in a long time, Vanessa was the only girl I was happy to see.

"Of course," Jesse said above us. His clothes were splattered with mud and torn with claw marks. His expression at me and Vanessa was a mix of jealousy and confusion. "Just some minor scratches and a bit tired but we managed."

"I'm so sorry guys," I said. "What did I look like?"

"A sea wolf," Vanessa commented.

Tyler thought about it. I never saw what I looked like in a transformation. It interested and bothered me. I looked at my hands with intensity. There had to be something I could do to lift this curse.

Themis looked interested. "Tyler turns into a telekhine on a full moon. I would figure that much. Guys, we were supposed to start class two hours ago, so we'll just learn out here."

"Really?" Jesse said. "Did you not notice the fact Vanessa and I died almost a million times last night?"

"It's very important we get this lesson out of the way," Themis insisted. "I wanted combat training first then a lesson in the real world."

We all listened to her and sat in the shade under a tree. The morning sun was bright and warm in the clear blue sky. Themis dried Vanessa and my clothes so we were able to relax. She also fixed up Jesse and Vanessa's torn clothing. I felt calm and at peace. Everyone was okay and we were some pretty good warriors. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Alright we need to understand the Olympians. So think. If you were to keep a close watch on your kingdom and keep the respect of your people, what would you do?"

"Show them my abs," I said. "Everybody loves them."

"Flick my hair like a Jonas Brother," Jesse said. "Girls love that."

"Buy them designer handbags," Vanessa said. "Knock offs are so unbecoming."

Themis messaged her forehead. "So much work to do on you guys. No, the correct answer is that you become a positive role model on your people. Example, who is our president and first lady?"

"Zane and Haley Mitchell," Vanessa answered. "No way, they're Zeus and Hera?"

Themis nodded. "Good job, Vanessa. This election of presidents is fake. There's always the candidate that everyone likes which is Zeus in disguise. He wants to appear as a king even to his people."

I gasped. "That election twelve years ago in Florida, Zeus rigged it! There was no way Gore lost."

Themis shrugged. "Zeus has his ways and the United States president always has two brothers. All Olympians are in the higher parts of society like Hale and Peyton Mitchell. Peyton is Poseidon and is a well known billionaire cruise line manager. Hale, or should I say Hades, mines into the earth for gold and other precious metals. This is technically his kingdom to begin with so it comes to him easily."

"Then there's the other nine," Themis continued. "Ares is a well known battle commander in our wars. His name is Alaric Sanders. He has three purple hearts and multiple awards for bravery. Hephaestus, or Hogan Fanes, is a famous technological inventor. He made popular things like the MYpod. Hector Holt is Hermes, an athlete in baseball that shatters records with his amazing speed. Adriana Blaire is Aphrodite and a model considered to be the most beautiful woman in ages. A.J. Archer is Apollo and a medical doctor best known for his miracle surgeries. His twin sister Artemis, Ally Archer, is a hunter and advocate for female independence."

Themis took a deep breath. I could tell she didn't like talking about the Olympians so casually.

"Damon Chamberlain is Dionysus. He is famous for his popular wine and occasionally in the tabloids because of his late night parties. Alicia Blake, or Athena, is a well-known author and scholar. She wrote the Percy Jackson book series and The Heroes of Olympus to highlight the gods over the Titans. Finally, there is Deanna Forbes who is planter and environmentalist known for saving endangered plant species."

My head hurts. I think my mind imploded. "But the Olympians don't sound bad. We haven't noticed them do anything terrible.

Themis sneered. "Of course you haven't. They don't want you to. Examples of horrible things they've done to humanity would a list taller than Mount Rushmore. Artemis hunts people for sport. Ares starts most of the wars he fights in. Poseidon sank the Titanic for fun. I'm sugar-coating these things for you guys. You're too young to know the true horrors of what the gods have done."

"That's not cool," Tyler said.

"It's important that we do something," Themis said. "The gods don't care about any mortal. They're just forms of entertainment to them."

Jesse looked like he was deep in thought. "I remember half those people," Jesse said slowly. "I didn't they'd be that special."

"Did not see any of that coming," Vanessa admitted.

"It's important to know your enemy before-"

Themis was interrupted by a large explosion. Half the forest was blown off ten feet from us. The explosion blew red hot air in our faces.

I stood up and saw two people walking to us. One was Artemis in her Greek armor. The other was a buff dude in Greek armor. He had long straight black hair that was spiked up into a sort of Mohawk. He had a playful smile and his face...it was horrible. It was scarred and burnt. I gulped from the intensity of its ugliness.

Jesse groaned. "Let me take a wild guess. Alaric and Ally. Ares and Artemis?"

"Correct," Themis steamed.

"Well," Ares called. "Those are demititans? Puny kittens."

"We'll see when I scratch your eyes out," I yelled. "Ka-bloom!"

I was about to charge Ares when Themis stopped me.

"What is your purpose here?" Themis asked. "Leave before I kill you."

"Aw," Ares taunted. "Four eyes thinks she can kill me. We won't harm anyone…dramatic pause…other than Jesse."

"Who says dramatic pause?" I asked. Then I processed the last part. "Why Jesse?"

"Why explain when I kill you!" Ares shouted running to us.

I noticed Artemis lost interest and starting examining her nails.

Ares was closing on us so fast, I felt nervous. Jesse did a double palm thrust to Ares and I felt him trying to reverse time. His face became strained.

"Dude, you look like you're on the toilet," I observed.

"I'm trying to push him back," Jesse said. "But I lost most of my power from last night."

Ares only slowed down a bit. But in my opinion, he seemed very eager to come over to us.

Themis took out a credit card which seemed like pure gold. "Go to the kitchen and slide this in the fridge."

Jesse laughed nervously. "That made no sense."

"Go, I'll hold them off."

"No…" Jesse realized what Themis said. "We aren't leaving you."

"Yeah, we can pull this off together!" I said.

"I can show Ares how it feels to be beat up by a girl," Vanessa offered.

"No, you need to leave. Jesse, go restore the original king."

Jesse looked heartbroken. "No!"

I felt useless. Themis knew we couldn't do anything. It was true. Vanessa and Jesse had to deal with a night of my telekhine side, while I had a painful transformation that took out a lot my energy.

I felt frustrated with my curse and it wasn't the first time. But I knew we couldn't do anything.

"Let's go," I said forcefully. I ran ahead toward the house so no one could see how I really felt.


End file.
